Shouran's Another Fiancee?
by Mae-Kou
Summary: MeiLin has went back to HongKong. Shouran decided that he will tell Sakura his feelings for her. But his childhood friend transfered to their class. Then she declared that she was Shouran’s fiancée in front of Sakura and Shouran!
1. Who was this strange girl?

**Author's note:**

Hello to everyone. Please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter one**

**Who was this strange girl?**

"**S**akura Kinomoto?"

"Present." Sakura answered, raising her hand. She smiled as she returned to sit down.

"Lee Shouran?"

"Here." Lee answered looking at the window.

They have a new teacher, Miss Shouharu. She was reaaly nice and pretty. She has along blonde hair downto her waist and she worea pair of earings, which jangled as she walked.

As the teacher continued to get the attendance, Sakura turned to Shouran. "Are you lonely because Mei-Lin went back to HongKong?"

"Huh? Nope. I'm just thinking about something." Shouran answered, not looking at Sakura.

"About what?" Sakura asked again.

"Non of your business." Shouran said staring at Sakura.

Sakura stared at Tomoyo, she was reading their Math Textbook. Sakura sigh then continued to stare at Shouran. "I thought you----"

"Class, I'm sorry to tell you, but Mei-Lin has gone back to HongKong. She said, her mom was looking forward for her to continue studying there, not here at Japan. But don't worry, there's a new exchange student here. Come on in Miss. Akizuki." The teacher announced.

A pretty young girl entered the room. She wore a blue mini-skirt and a white t-shirt. She also wore a pair of black shoes with its heel about 2 inches and a pair of Golden earrings which jangled as she walks. Her Ocean-Blue eyes studying the class. She has red lips, and long scarlet hair up to her chest.

"Class this is Miss Tiarha Akizuki." Miss Shouharu declared.

Shouran studied the girl. _Tiarha Akizuki? Seems familiar…have I met her somewhere? Who was this strange girl? _He thought.

"My name's Tiarha Akizuki. I'm from HongKong. I transferred here because this school seems very nice and…" Tiarha began to blush."…I'm looking for a childhood friend."

"She seems kind of nice Sakura, and also very energetic. Maybe you should watch out for her, maybe she's good at cheer leading and of course P.E." Tomoyo whispered at Sakura. Sakura nodded in reply.

Tiarha stood awkwardly in front of the class, waiting for the teacher to assigned her, her sit. The teacher pointed at Mei-Lin's chair. Tiarha nodded then walk towards the chair. Shouran groaned. _Not another girl sitting beside me… I wish Sakura is the one who'll sit beside me next time. HEY! What am I thinking?_ He thought blushing. He didn't realize that Tiarha had already passed him and saw him blushing! Tiarha thought Shouran is blushing because she's sitting beside him!

"Excuse me, what's your name?" Tiarha asked Shouran.

Shouran looked at her, surprised. "Me? Ummm… Lee Shouran, I'm also from HongKong."

"You? You're… Shouran?" Tiarha asked, amaze.

"yeah.."

"Shouran! It's me! Long time no see! You know I came here at Japan just to look for you!" Tiarha exclaimed.

"You? Know me? I'm sorry but… I think you have mistake." Shouran said, nervously. But something hit his head. _Tiarha.. Tiarha…Tiarha…._ He keeps thinking, hard. Then he remembered, Tiarha was his childhood friend that forced him to…….

Lunch time. Sakura has left Tomoyo because she have a cheer leading practice, but she have already ate. Shouran sat on his table alone. Good thing Tiarha wasn't around. He smiled. He was busy writing something on his notebook. _I love Saku… _he wrote.

"Finish the name Shouran. Sakura, isn't it?" A voice asked.

"Huh?" Shouran turned to see who spoke. "Tomoyo?" he cried, nervously.

"Go on. I won't tell anybody. You really like her?" Tomoyo asked, grinning. She sat down beside Shouran.

"Yes.. I mean, NO!" Shouran insisted. "I mean, Yes I like her." Shouran said, not looking at Tomoyo. "Please don't tell anyone about this."

"Mmmmm…. Okay. But, you should tell Sakura." Tomoyo said grinning. "If you don't, I'll tell everyone."

"WHAT? You got to be kidding! I don't want you to tell everyone, and I don't you or me to tell Sakura." Shouran cried angrily, giving a soft growl. His expression turned serious and sad. "And we are too young. Besides, it's obvious that Sakura don't like me. She love

Yukito."

"You can have hope. And your age? No problem. You can wait until your at the right age. What could happen? You just need patient." Tomoyo smiled.

"Hey wait Tomoyo----"

"See you! You can meet Sakura at the Penguin Park. At around 4:00. I'll call you if she agree, okay? There you can tell her your feeling and tell her to wait for your right age, of course!" Tomoyo said, waving, then quickly run away. _What can I do? What can I do? What can I do? _That sentence keep echoing on Shouran's mind. _Should I meet her? Yes, no, yes, no. _he felt like cupids arrow hit his heart. _Yes, I will, if she'll come at the penguin park…_

"Master Shouran, where are you going?" Shouran's butler asked.

"Meeting a friend, it's very important. I'll see you later." Shouran answered, waving.

Tomoyo had called him and told him that Sakura agreed. But Tomoyo didn't tell Sakura about Shouran's feeling, of course. Shouran headed for the Penguin Park. He was a fast runner so he made it, fast. He glanced around. He noticed, the short brown hair, and Sakura's skate. Yes, it was Sakura, looking around. What Shouran didn't know, was Tomoyo, was hiding from the bushes (with Kiro) capturing all the scene. Shouran gathered all his courage to go near Sakura. He tapped Sakura's shoulder, gently. Sakura turned around, then smiled.

"Hi, Lee. Tomoyo told me, you're gonna tell me a very important thing, so I came here, early." Sakura greeted.

"Yes, that's true. You see, I…." Shouran began.

"Yes?" Sakura asked.

"I lo….lo…lo.." Shouran was about to say 'I love you' when a girl's growl Interrupted.

They both turned to see. There was Tiarha, glaring angrily at them.

"Don't go near him!" Tiarha pointed at Sakura.

Sakura stood there, speechless. Tiarha suddenly hugged Shouran. Shouran gasped.

_This hug is so.. so… annoying than Mei-Lin did._ Shouran thought.

"Hey, Tiarha, why and how did you got in here?" Shouran demanded at Tiarha, trying to escape from her hug.

"I heard you talking at that Tomoy…Tomoya?"

"Tomoyo." Shouran corrected.

"I heard you'll tell this Sakura girl that you'll say a very important thing to her and I know what it is." Tiarha smiled evilly. "And I wont let you tell Sakura."

"Excuse me Tiarha but, do you know Shouran?" Sakura asked.

"She's my childhood friend, back from HongKong." Shouran explained.

"What? How dare you say that Shouran?" Tiarha asked.

"Huh?"

A soft smiled formed Tiarha's lips.

"I am Shouran's fiancée of course." She said, letting go of Shouran. She then faced Sakura as if she is challenging her. A smile formed her lips.

* * *

**Author's note:**

So what do you think? Don't forget to review. Should I continue? Thanks!


	2. Between Love and Life

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**To Give Up Love**

**"Bu..But…I thought Mei Lin was Li's fiancée, right Li?"** Sakura asked at Syaoran. Syaoran looked at Tiarha, irritated.

"I never told Tiarha to be my fiancée? I mean, what is she talking about? She's only my friend! Believe me Sakura!" Syaoran explained. He faced Tiarha. "Tell me, Tiarha, when did I tell you that you're gonna be my fiancée?" he asked.

"Okay. Back in those days I was…."

_

* * *

_

_I was playing along the sidewalk of your house. I was just a poor kid back in those days. I'm an orphan. Exactly. My parents died because of car accident. I was really crying when you came out of your mansion…._

"What are you doing?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm all alone. I have no home, no food, no money and no one," Tiarha explained.

"Then why don't you come inside? There's lots of food, clothes and it can be your home. Stay as long as you want. I'll let you stay," Syaoran said.

_I nodded, thinking you were really kind to people like me in those days. So I stayed there for two whole weeks. But I didn't know about you. So I decided to go to your room, when you left for a vacation. _

_I read your diary. It says there that you have your stupid fiancée. And that is—Mei Lin. Your cousin. I continued and I was really jealous. I thought that Mei Lin had everything to be happy. And I have none. I was so depressed, because I had the feeling that I had fall in love with you. That's why; I cut my wrist by using a knife. Ending my life. My life is worth nothing without my parents, my home, and most especially with out you Syaoran. _

_You brought me to the hospital. The doctor said the knife was rusty and I could die at any time because of that. They'll have to do an operation, but the bills are so high that I could not pay them. You agreed that you're the one to pay the bills since, your family is rich. But I hesitated. I said that I'll only do that if you'll promise not to marry Mei Lin in the future and instead, be MY fiancée. _

_You thought for a second, but you agreed. And I had the operations. _

_After that, you and I got friends. But one day….._

_Men who was wearing black tuxedos came out from a shinny black limousine. An old man went out too. He said I'm his rich grandfather. My mother's father. And he took me away from you. You tried to force them not too. But you were too weak that days back there. I couldn't even say goodbye to you in a nice way but… you screamed at the top of your lungs; _

"I'll never forget you!"

* * *

"B-But…" Syaoran said. He couldn't speak in amazement. Did he say that? He can't possibly do that but…..she's his childhood friend. She's really familiar. If he tell her that she;s not his type, she might get angry and try to kill herself again. No way! He'll kill himself for sure if someone would die because of him!

"No buts Syaoran, you like me too, don't you?" Tiarha said and saw Syaoran blushed. "I knew it! You do too!" she cried happily.

"_But…… I didn't said that I would never forget my promise!" _Syaoran's mind screamed. He couldn't even say that to Tiarha. He'll be so cruel if he'll say that. He never broke a promise. And he'll never will.

"Oh, Syaoran, I bet…uh… you could tell me what you want to say tomorrow at school…you and Tiarha need to talk alone…. Uh…. See ya!" Sakura cried then walked as fast as she could.

"W-Wait!" Syaoran called. But Sakura didn't look back. Neither stopped. She just kept running.

"_Darn it! I'm having head aches!" _Syaoran thought.

"Can we go for a walk? I missed you so much, darling!" Tiarha said then held his hands tight. "Please?" she added. Her eyes were begging.

"Uh…sure, why not?" Syaoran answered, with out thinking. _"Yikes! Now I even got a worst situation! Going out with Tiarha! Noo!" _he thought. He blushed. He was angry, disappointed, mixed emotions.

* * *

"Let's go the museum, the new museum that has been constructed only few weeks ago. Shall we?" Tiarha asked.

"But, I don't have money right now, you see?" Syaoran said. He put out his wallet. He opened it and yes. He only got fifty five yen with him. He doesn't bring too much money in occasions, like—telling Sakura about what he feels.

"No need of money," Tiarha said.

"What the heck are you talking about? We need money for the entrance fee? Don't you know? We also have this in Hong Kong, right?" he said laughing softly.

Tiarha nodded. She smiled. "But we don't need that, because my grandfather owns that company!" she said then laughed, "He's still alive you see. He was only fifty four when we were in Hong Kong," she added.

"Really?" Syaoran said.

"Really Truly. Come on."

"Hello Mr. Amakuza! Is my grandfather inside?" Tiarha said to the security guard.

"Oh! Ms. Tiarha good to see you and your friend. Are you going to visit him?" Mr. Amakuza replied.

"Yup." Tiarha said.

"Yes, he's here. You go to his office straight ahead this way. You'll see him there. Reading and doing his papers," Mr. Amakuza said.

"Okay."

"Wait Tiarha, this kid your boyfriend?" Mr.Amakuza bluffed out. He expected the answer "_No! He's just my friend!" _from Tiarha but….

"Yes! My fiancée!" Tiarha replied.

"What!" Syaoran and Mr. Amakuza screamed.

All the people looked at them and really confused. Wearing their grins at their faces.

Syaoran blushed as Tiarha and him went on straight on the office of Tiarha's grandfather. He looked at the portraits of the presidents of the Japan. The traditional kimona's on the walls, the vases and other articles about Japan. The museum is full of people. Tiarha and him stopped in front of a shinny brown door. Tiarha knocked.

"Who's there?" someone with an old voice said.

"Tiarha. It's Tiarha grandfather!" Tiarha said then she continued to open up the door with out even asking a permission to enter.

"Oh! It's you my sweetie! Please sit here. Anyway why did you came here?" her grandfather said.

"My fiancée and I wants to look to the whole museum for free of course!" she said.

The old man looked at Syaoran.

"Uh….good afternoon sir. My name is Syaoran Li, I'm Tiarha's childhood friend back there in Hong Kong, nice to meet you," he said.

"Very well in deed, son. My name is Akachi Morohuko. I heard Tiarha talking about you just this morning. She said she likes you," Akachi said.

"O-kay…" Syaoran answered. _Okay! That wasn't so good… _

"Enjoy your trip here in my museum!" Akachi said.

* * *

"See Syaoran? My grandfather's museum was great wasn't it? All those stuffs in there. You'll own it when we're big because you'll marry me!" Tiarha said.

Syaoran stopped walking. "Tiarha, no I won't marry you….I have a crush on somebody. Please understand," he said.

"It's Sakura, right?" Tiarha said, her voice suddenly sounds like she's too angry to be a human.

"N-No, she's not—" he was interrupted by Tiarha's last sentence.

**"If you'll be her fiancée, then, I'll have to kill her…." **

**Author's note: **

**Review! Was it good? Please review. **

**I'll update in March. See ya!**


End file.
